jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
King
is a French Bulldog Jewelpet who represents Health. Appearance King is a pink French Bulldog with yellow details on his ears and a white muzzle. His jewel eyes are composed of Gray Onyxes and he often wears a big golden crown on his head and a jewel necklace shaped like a black club. Charm Form King's charm is pink and hexagon-shaped and has golden lining and red hearts on each center side. It has a bow and a clock stand, although its color varies. In the anime, the bow is purple and the stand is light blue; pictured on the left. The toy version of it is completely red. Personality Skills In Jewelpet (anime), King is capable of curing sicknesses, aches, and wounds thanks to his Health-based magic, but due to his low proficiency at it, it comes at the price of the patient feeling excruciating pain. History ''Jewelpet'' In Jewelpet, King appears for the first time in episode 7 to help Genshirou Hattori because he is unhealthy. Eventually becoming his partner. King appears again in episode 35 when Dian corrupted Lapis. Rinko, Ruby and their friends discover that the two have a love story and for this, King decided to play a Jewel Game to save Lapis, even though in the end he lost. According to the rules, it should be Rinko to go with Dian and Diana, but he decides to sacrifice himself. In episode 45, Diana manipulates him, and he is saved from Lapis in episode 46. In this series, he is known for his crush on Lapis. ''Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! In Jewelpet Kira☆Deco!, he is a travelling salesman who tricks the denizens of Jewel Land for his own profit. He helped Ruby provide some of his special jewels in order for her to get back with Pink, but in the end, he gets arrested by Angela and Labra. He is also seen in Episode 2 when looking inside the police station along with the other background Jewelpets. ''Jewelpet Magical Change After years of absence, King gets another starring role in ''Jewelpet Magical Change''. He first appears in episode 10. King is considered unpopular and placed as the lowest ranking magician Jewelpet of all of Jewel Land. When the Jewel Palace fell into the human world and separated the Jewelpets from the fading Jewel Land, King was sent off like all the other Jewelpets to train their magic to restore the Jewel Palace's magic power. But King becomes a ruthless vagabond wandering without ever being reminded of his role. That is when he met Sumire, who took him in and, from a resemblance mistake, King decided to become and act like her pet dog as "Momohime." He then dedicates his life to staying by Sumire's side and protecting her. Gallery Images (34).jpg|Old artwork. img_king.png|Artwork. 3.jpg|Eager. f0201590_14342049.jpg|Concept art. f0201590_14344167.jpg|Concept art (trench coat). king_04.gif|Dancing. King.jpg|Being silly. King_sunshine_536.jpg|As portrayed in Jewelpet Sunshine 14335167565389.jpg|In his human form. imageqr.jpg|King has to look after his sick owner Sumire. 1839428_original.jpg|Injured King. 1836287_original.jpg|King as a normal dog. 1840201_original.jpg|King having a speech. Cpcye0EVIAEQhLt.jpg|King in magazine Rald King Granite and Opal.PNG|Rald, King, Opal and Granite in the Rilu Rilu Fairilu crossover. Trivia *King's jewel motif is the onyx, a banded variant of chalcedony. *King is the first Jewelpet to not be named after his respective mineral. *He, along with Granite, are the only male Jewelpets to get human forms in Jewelpet Magical Change. References Category:Male Jewelpets Category:Jewelpets Category:Characters Category:Black Eye Jewelpets Category:Dogs Category:Magical Black Category:Jewelpet (anime) Characters Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Characters Category:Jewelpet Sunshine Characters Category:Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Characters Category:Jewelpet Happiness Character